100 Themes Challenge: Sasuke Uchiha
by HPontopoftheworld
Summary: The 100 themes challenge, using Sasuke as my subject. Humor, Romance, Angst, etc. SasukeXOC for some of them. I'm working hard, fitting the themes is harder than it looks! T for safety, as I still have a LOT to write.
1. 11: Memory

A cup of tea sat growing cold on the table in front of Sasuke. But even as the last feeble wisps of steam rose from the rim of the cup, he ignored it. Try as he might, Sasuke, the last truly loyal Uchiha, couldn't stem the flow of old memories that tortured him and made him question his own goals.

The tea had jogged his memory back to a time long before the horrors of the Uchiha massacre. _It was an unseasonably cold day for Konoha, and he and Itachi had been out running through the village, Sasuke always trying to outrun or outsmart his older brother. As the two raven-haired boys raced back to the house, Itachi realized that Sasuke was shivering slightly. Noting how cold he looked, the older boy decided that they should probably have some tea before anything else._

Sasuke groaned inwardly as he remembered what had happened later. He couldn't believe how weak he must have seemed to his brother, even as a young child. The dialogue between him and Itachi ran through his head, childish and pitiful, especially now.

_Itachi looked up from his tea at Sasuke sitting there blowing on his own cup, cross eyed from the effort of looking down at it. He laughed, saying "You look like someone trying their phoenix flower jutsu for the first time!" before taking a large sip of tea from his own cup. Sasuke smiled and followed suit, but as suddenly as he had smiled, his face fell. Itachi could see that he was barely holding back tears. _

_ "'Tachi-nii-san," Sasuke wailed, "Ow!" _

_ Itachi ran over and scooped him up in his arms. "What is it otato? What happened?" _

_ Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi's ponytail and began to sniffle. "I burned my mouth and it hurts," he finally whimpered out. Itachi rubbed his back and calmed him down. _

_ "It's okay Sasuke; it'll just be numb for a while. Maybe from now on I should test your tea." Sasuke nodded in agreement and wiped off his face with the back of his hand. _

As the memory finished taunting him, Sasuke sat back and sighed. It was no wonder the brother he now wanted to destroy had deemed him unfit to waste energy on. At least now he was seen as a prodigy and top of the class. Stronger. More worthy. Lost in thought, Sasuke absentmindedly picked up the cup in front of him and took a sip. As the lukewarm tea entered his mouth, he grimaced. At least now he didn't need Itachi to tell him when to drink his tea. He wasn't a lemming who made dumb follower's mistakes anymore. The young ninja got to his feet and dumped the cold tea down the drain. Avengers don't dwell on the past, only the future that needs to be changed. But even as he left the room, he had this nagging, ignored feeling that nothing is closer than a brother.


	2. 49: Stripes

49. Stripes

Sometimes I walk through the old Uchiha streets. I pause and close my eyes on street corners where aunts, uncles, and cousins once stood. No one knows I come here, and no one else comes around to visit. No one else would.

Nothing has changed since that day. Five years ago, seeing like a nightmare, frozen in time. After the scene was examined, and cleaned up, no one returned. Except me. On the rare occasions that I visit, the constantly sarcastic exterior breaks. I feel anger, fear, sadness, joy, depending on the day. My role as avenger, every reason for that, every damn memory is here. Inside the tape they left over the door. Blocking it from curious bystanders and possible vandals (I wouldn't put it past the blonde idiot) and not only that but to dare them to forget. Angry stripes, black on yellow. Slashes that engender rage and sheer fury. One day I should take my chidori to them. Feel the resistant tape shred under my hand, blue tearing through those stripes. The tape dared the people to forget, I dare the village to come. Come afer me, all the better. In each one of those black marks, in each person who has chosen to forget, and pity me- pity for pity's sake- I draw my strength. This is what makes me go on.


	3. 50: Kick in the Head

50. Kick in the Head

A dull thump an then a sharp "thwack!" resonated around the cave, and then silence. From his newly prostrate position on the ground, Sasuke observed the scene before him. The ANBU girl was still in position from her kick, and smirking slightly. Sado was also assessing the situation, katana drawn. She would take care of the Hyuuga, because even though their well matched skill would put them at an impasse normally, the leaf Shinobi had a code of conduct, and as ex-Akatsuki, Sado fought dirty.

Pain shot through Sasuke's forehead, and the world spun sickeningly before him. _I can hold out here for a while…but getting back will be a challenge…_ thought Sasuke, _...but it could be worse. Just as long as they finish fighting soon._

That did not seem to be the case, however, as words were exchanged. Apparently some sort of agreement was being reached so that no one's location would be reported.

_Good, _he mused. Sasuke doubted his reappearance would please many besides Squad Seven at this point.

By now, the two Konoichi had begun fighting, although it was fairly obvious that the battle would end quickly in Sado's favor. Sasuke watched battle fade in and out with the throbs of pain. Occasionally he would catch a snippet of taunting, or a grunt of exertion, but mostly they were quiet, the only noise being the swishes of fist or sword, neither one hitting their target.

A soft "thwap" and a sharp exhalation reached Sasuke's ears, followed by the unmistakable sound of metal slicing through flesh. Slowly, he looked up. Both girls were down. The Hyuuga girl had hit one of Sado's chakra points, but in in the moment that she let her guard down, Sado had lashed out with her sword. It was only a shallow cut, but it would be enough to end the fight.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that they would be able to go back. No words were exchanged, as the ANBU replaced her mask, and turned to leave. Sado pushed herself up on her sword, injured, but steady. She made her way over to Sasuke and knelt down beside him.

"I've seen you in better shape. How's that feel?" she asked, gesturing towards his head.

"Aggh… it's bearable. As much as throbbing can be." He looked towards her, eyes glazed over slightly. "Help me up."

Sado got to her feet, and pulled Sasuke up with her by the arm. He swayed for a moment, and then leaned heavily on her shoulder.

"I always thought a blow to the head used to knock sense into you," quipped Sado with a smirk. "What does that say about you?"

The only answer she received was a sardonic and mirthless smile, and the look in Sasuke's eyes told her that as soon as they were both healed, she would be regretting that comment.


	4. 67: Playing the Melody

67. Playing the Melody 

Music is made up of harmonies, melodies, rhythm, beat, and notes. Together, played right, they are beautiful, but one misstep, and the melody is off, twisted. As was the way of the song of Sasuke's life. Once a full rich song of family and togetherness, reduced to a halting and discordant duet, or maybe a trio. Yes, that was it, a trio. Sasuke had always felt that he was the Harmony. Good, skillful, and important, but never first and often overlooked. Ever perfect Itachi would be that melody, misplayed of course. He was flawless, perfect, the important one. That is, until that misstep, that fatal moment that threw the whole piece off. The youngest Uchiha had always wanted that part

Sitting in the cold dark room that he was occupying after the fight, Sasuke made a discovery. The baseline, the third Uchiha. Madara. A comical figure at the moment, he hid his face behind the orange mask that was his guise as Tobi. So he had been the one to keep the harmony and melody running in time.

_And now he feeds me unbelievable information_. thought the spike haired boy. _Turns my whole_ _life in circles, and now this. _Suddenly the striking realization that he was now the important one reached his mind. No one could hold him back. Like the thumping of low, time-keeping music, the words of Madara faded into the background. Where was he to go now? Where was his life headed? What was his purpose? As of that moment, all of his goals were achieved. He had avenged, made peace, moved on. It was his turn to be noticed. It was Uchiha Sasuke's time to play the melody.

_But… what good is the melody witout the harmony? _he realized, knowing now why he felt so purposeless. For music is all three, without one, it is empty, meaningless.


	5. 71: Obsession

71. Obsession

I seem to attract deranged, pink haired women, two of whom are more deranged, and more annoying than the others. Sakura is whiny, and skill-less. Why she thinks I would fall for her is beyond me. She irritates me.

But Karin makes her look tame. That one's a menace. I don't care what she's doingto help me, since the day we recruited her, she has attached herself to me. And I'm under the impression that somewhere, she has a stash of my clothes.

Unfortunately, the latter girl has become rather essential to Hebi. Multiple times she has saved my life. Tactlessly crying at my feet, begging me to bite her arms to heal me. Obviously, as the coice is between living and dying, I reluctantly did as she said, also knowing full well that I owe her a life debt.

I need to talk to her about that. Limits to what I will do and the like. I smell the perfume she keeps wearing getting closer, and my need to escape getting stronger. One of those limits? If she decides I'm not healed enough and locks me in? I'm not biting her lips. Ever.


End file.
